zenonfandomcom-20200213-history
Core Narrative 4
"Chip Cross" Sci-Fi/Adventure Short Film (VENTI FAILURE) SYNOPSIS: Harvey Cross Is the lead scientist in the new colony of Mars. He is in charge of the Mars division of STEC corporation his main duty is to make sure that the chip insert is working on every citizen and not tampered with. His family consists of his wife and daughter who came to Mars with him. He believes that a family that works together stays together they are very influential family in the colony of Mars He spends most of his time working supervising the 500 employees it takes to make the chip work smoothly. This gives his clients a safe and continual communication to the Earth and other wireless chip connection The company runs into problems when the chip is being hack by other sick individuals trying to control the lives of other such criminals as Wayne Miller The Chip Assassin an ambitious person who didn’t want anything to do with Mars or chipping. He lived in a trailer know for his hacking other computers. The Chip Assassin was able to hack a signal through the international gateway satellite that is in between Mars and Earth. Harvey had to make a secure network for the signal was working on every chip set and that no signal was coming from an outside source. PROTAGONIST ' '''Harvey Cross - the lead scientist on Mars utopia he is righteous. ANTAGONIST The Chip Assassin who is ambitious a hacker who will bring down the Chip Network whether he lives or dies ultimately he fails and he is arrested for hacking going to jail, and losing everything MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS Harveys lead scientist of Mars STEC corruption daughter and wife of harvey and chip assin PRIMARY LOCATIONS Mars/Earth ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION * Origin Story — Historical Event changes Mars 2059 * Origin Story — Character Harvey * Origin Story — Organization STEC corporation lead scientist Mars * Character Reveal in the story of Zoe * Anticipated Showdown when chip set is arrested * Storyworld Reveal when the Mars STEC corp realize a hackers is hacking the chips from Earth * Other Micro-Story Reveal Chip Assasin’s life ' ' TARGET MARKET 21-44 females and males' This demographic is interested in scientific discovery and watch a lot of Netflix the media and other online content. A short film is the perfect proof of concept piece we would need to go viral and show Netflix a dedicated audience they can work with and grow with the implementation of this IP, a lot of which need Netflix promotions. '''Why Short Film? This is a must-see connecting peice of the Zenon IP, the looming question and the biggest antagonist that STEC faces in building its utopia- the viability of the chip. The Chip Assassin is the critical moment that leads to chaos in paradise on Mars and Earth both, the climactic concluding era of the Zenon Universe. This will be such a stunning and viral short film that shows a taste of almost every aspect of the Zenon main universe. that we are hoping to create a viral interest in the short which leads to everyone discovering, as they Terrentino-Style, all of the detailed aspects of our storyworld they just saw begin in peril. For long-time fans, if this were to be the 4th installment of the IP, would be a very unifying platform to do it that all can enjoy together, knowing all of the history up untill our high concept was shaken.